


Boyfriend

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Saphael, don't read if you haven't watch 1x13, fluffy and cute and yeah, it's cute, spoilers for 1x13, this is literally a 1 am fix-it fic because no one should live with what 1x13 did to us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fix it fic that contains pure 1am weirdness by me.<br/>It's also pretty fluffy?<br/>I would highly suggest not reading this if you haven't watch episode 13 yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend

Simon was sure his heart would be racing- if he had a heartbeat. He couldn't believe the strange ass day he just had, everything that had happened. If he wasn't already dead he probably would've dropped dead from pure stress. 

"Simon? You alright?" A smooth voice asked from the doorway, making Simon jump several feet in the air, literally. 

" _Fuck_!" Simon cursed, spinning around to glare at the person in the doorway. "Dammit, Raphael, was it really needed to sneak up on me?" 

"Adds to the effect of the betrayal?" Raphael said, but it honestly sounded more like a question. 

Simon rolled his eyes. "Bullshit, you just wanted to scare me."

Raphael smirked, pushing off the doorway and stalking towards Simon. "Alright, that's true."

Simon watched Raphael slowly get closer and closer to him until their noses were nearly touching. 

"Why do you look scared, Lewis?" Raphael asked, tilting his head just slightly, eyebrows raised. 

"Maybe it's because I am." Simon responded in a breathy tone before surging forward and pressing his lips against Raphael's. 

The kiss was heated and neither vampire was holding back any sort of feelings, they probably could've kissed all night but they had things that they really needed to talk about, which is why Raphael pulled back just slightly. 

"Tell me you have proof." Raphael muttered against Simon's lips.

Simon's mouth curled into a smile. "Everything recorded, you really think this will do it?"

Raphael slipped his hand into Simon's jacket pocket, pulling out Simon's cell phone. "She use your blood?"

Simon nodded. "Did everything you said she would." 

"Give it a few hours and Camille will have zero signatures and we'll have tons of proof." Raphael said with a smile before kissing Simon again.

"Hold up." Simon said, gently pushing Raphael back. "I still don't understand what you did."

"It technically wasn't me. An old potion a warlock made for Camille years before even I was born, funnily enough she had it made encase she was ever put in such a position that she put you in." Raphael responded, tucking Simon's phone into his own jacket pocket. 

"Okay, but what did the potion do to my blood exactly?" Simon asked, tilting his head like a curious puppy.

Raphael wrapped his arms around Simon. "Too put it simply, if your blood comes into contact with any element foreign to what it would normally come in contact with, like for say-  _paper_ , your blood will sooner or later... evaporate."

Simon raised his eyebrows. "My blood is going to _evaporate_?" 

"Don't worry, it's completely harmless and it will pass out of your system eventually." Raphael said, gently pressing a kiss to Simon's nose. 

"When are you going to tell the other vampires?" Simon asked, leaning into Raphael ever so slightly. "That I didn't betray you guys?"

Raphael smirked. "I told them before I came here, you can't honestly think that I would let my boyfriend be on my kill list any longer than necessary?"

"Boyfriend? Did Raphael Santiago just call me his  _boyfriend_?" Simon teased, grinning at his  _boyfriend_ \- yes he quite liked calling Raphael that. 

"Oh just kiss me Lewis." Raphael said with a roll of his eyes.

And that's just what Simon did. 

**Author's Note:**

> this was somehow supposed to be short??? @myself what the fuck was I thinking?????  
> anywho, I hope you liked this fic, comments and kudos warm the spot where my soul should be!  
> <3


End file.
